Amethyst Sapphires
by Burning Snow
Summary: The story of how Kuronue and Youko Kurama met, fell in love, and...ever wonder why Karasu was so intent on destroying Kurama during the Dark Tournament? Because he used to love Kuronue, until Kurama stole him away. Written for Red Kitsune Flames.
1. Karasu's Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Written for _Red Kitsune Flames_.

Dedicated to Monique.

Warnings: Violence, torture, shounen-ai…all that good stuff.

This will be a chaptered fic…I originally intended to write a one-shot but, with the help of _Red Kitsune Flames_, my ideas overflowed. It will probably be three chapters, so nothing too long and drawn-out. Pairings are (one-sided) Karasu/Kuronue, (later on) Kuronue/Youko Kurama, and (much later on, one-sided) Karasu/Kurama with some nice Kuronue/Kurama. Confusing, yes?

Well, I expounded on _Red Kitsune Flames'_ idea of Karasu as a vengeful ex-lover of Kuronue coming after Youko Kurama to come up with this backstory of how Kuronue and Kurama met and why Karasu was so intent on destroying Kurama during the Dark Tournament.

I'll write and post the other chapters as soon as I have time. So for now enjoy this first chapter and please review!

…………………

Heavy eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of indigo eyes, so deeply colored sapphire that they were almost dark amethyst. Black, bat-like wings shifted slightly, disturbing the mess of blue-black hair that covered a bruised, delicate-featured male body. A pale face distorted in pain that resulted from this tiny motion of wings. A desperate hand clutched at the demon bloodstone pendant that hung around a slim, wounded neck.

This is how the thief Kuronue began every morning.

Kuronue's large, pointed youkai ears twitched and strained to hear the slightest indication that his captor was near. He heard nothing.

He glanced around the chamber, not moving anything but his eyes, for it pained him to move any other part of his body. It even hurt to breathe. He had taken quite a beating the previous night, as he had many other nights before.

It had not always been like this. Kuronue was a good thief. Actually, he was an excellent thief. He'd never joined a gang, for he preferred to work alone, and he'd made hundreds of successful heists.

However, one month ago, Kuronue had made the dreadful mistake of attempting to rob a powerful demon named Karasu, who delighted in the use of bombs and delighted even more in the use of bombs for torture. Karasu had captured Kuronue, for although the bat demon was an excellent thief, he was not highly skilled in the use of his spiritual or demonic energy.

Karasu spared Kuronue's life and, fortunately or not, fell in love with him. Of course, nothing pleased Karasu more than to harm the ones he loved.

And so, the thief Kuronue lay, bloodied and bruised, on the cold stone floor of his cell.

He dreaded the days to come. Karasu hadn't touched him…sexually, at least…but the thief knew that his new master eventually would. And then he would be killed. Karasu had told him as much.

His master seemed to enjoy taunting him with phrases such as, "Having my way now would spoil everything, my pet, but I'll have that beautiful body of yours soon enough. Once I've crushed your beauty, I'll crush your life, and that pleasure will be something infinitely greater than anything physical could give. After all, the intimacy that murderer and victim share is unparalleled."

That last bit was Karasu's favorite phrase…he managed to work it into almost every visit.

Kuronue shivered involuntarily just thinking about his master's cool, acidic voice mocking him. He tried to instead think of the day when he would escape to fly free once more. But Karasu had broken the bat's wings and driven all hope from him. All that was left was abuse, pain, and death.

Suddenly, Kuronue heard the squeal of the metal door just outside his cell. He closed his eyes, attempting to appear asleep in order to avoid his tormentor.

The raven-haired Karasu moved closer to Kuronue's barred chamber. "You should know that doesn't work on me, pet," Karasu said, his violet eyes staring almost lovingly through the bars. "Why won't you show me those lovely jeweled eyes of yours?"

An explosion rocked the room, and Kuronue's hoarse voice screamed in pain. Blood smattered the already crimson ground.

The smoke cleared, and Karasu chuckled when he saw the bat demon staring at him, enraged, while clutching at his left leg, where the bomb had torn his flesh to shreds. "That's better. Now, come over here like a good boy."

Kuronue clenched his teeth in refusal. "No," he growled. "I refuse to be your plaything."

Karasu smiled wickedly, revealing fangs that did not often appear. Another small explosion, at the bat's waist this time. The thief writhed in agony.

"Haven't you learned anything this past month?" the raven questioned.

Another explosion, another scream.

"Let's see," Karasu snickered, "how much more it will take for you to obey."

Two more bombs, two more rounds of excruciating pain.

Not keen on another round, Kuronue forced himself to ignore both the pain and his dignity. He used his arms to drag himself forward, closer to the man he despised.

"Very good," Karasu said, crouching down to come face to face with the bat youkai. He reached through the bars to stroke Kuronue's cheek. "Such a beautiful face...perhaps when I destroy you, I'll preserve this stunning feature to best serve my memory of you."

With the twinkle of a sudden idea in his lavender eyes, Karasu put his other arm through the bars and held the bat youkai's head in his hands. Kuronue grimaced at the contact.

Karasu chuckled. "I realize that at this point you fear my touch, but in time you'll learn to enjoy it."

The raven pulled the thief's face forward. Sensing what was about to happen, Kuronue tried to pull away, but Karasu held him still.

For the first time, the master of explosives fit his head through the bars and kissed his captive, shoving his tongue into Kuronue's mouth and pulling from him all his kiss was worth.

The sounds of two more explosions echoed in the chamber. The thief tried to scream, but Karasu swallowed his cry in the kiss.

"Next time, don't disobey me, and don't pretend to be asleep," Karasu hissed as he pulled away and exited the room, leaving Kuronue to collapse to the ground in nerve-shattering pain.

Tears welled in the captive's eyes, and his breath came in short, shuddering gasps as sudden spasms of agony washed over him. Eventually, the piercing pain receded to a dull throb. His breathing became more natural, and he found himself in the dark void of sleep.

&&&&&

The metal door screeched open and slammed shut, startling Kuronue out of his slumber. He opened his eyes, bracing himself to see Karasu, but night had fallen. He could not see through the darkness.

He fully expected to hear the raven's bitter voice, but instead a new sound reached his ears. At first it was a light panting, as if to regain breath lost from running quickly and silently. Then it became a quiet laughter. It was a different laughter than the only kind he had heard in the past month. This laughter was full of life, amusement, and pride.

"Who's there?" Kuronue hoarsely whispered.

The laughter immediately ceased. Kuronue felt someone move closer to his cell. His youkai eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, and he looked up to see who stood there.

The first thing he saw was a pair of golden eyes staring at him through the bars. A fine-featured face was shrouded in a mess of long, silver hair, through which poked two silver fox ears. The demon was tall, dressed in a simple white robe and pants with a hole in the back to allow room for a gleaming silver tail. He held a golden medallion, which obviously did not belong to him, in his right hand.

"It depends on who is asking," the kitsune replied in a strong, sultry voice that seemed to speak with no required effort on the demon's part.

"I'm the thief Kuronue," the bat youkai struggled to say. Speaking was becoming increasingly difficult with his loss of voice to shrieks of torment.

"Thief, hm?" the fox questioned in slight amusement. "You look like more of a prisoner to me."

"I was captured on my last heist," Kuronue replied.

"You must not be a very good thief, then. Thieves are not supposed to get caught."

"It was a mistake."

"A fatal mistake, I take it."

"You haven't said your name."

The fox smirked. "I, too, am a thief. You may have heard of me…Youko Kurama."

Kuronue's mouth dropped. "_You're_ Kurama?" he as close to exclaimed as his burning throat would allow. "You're infamous!"

"And don't I know it," Kurama said.

"What are you doing here?"

The youko glanced at the gold medallion. "A heist," he replied. "I only came in here to escape the hunters sent after me. They should be gone by now, so I'm off. Farewell."

"Wait," Kuronue begged. "I need to get out of here. Please…help me…"

"You are of no concern to me."

"He'll kill me…"

"I have nothing to gain from your life."

"I can be your partner," Kuronue pleaded. Forgetting the bombs surrounding the cell that were attuned to his energy, the thief grabbed the bars. He cried out in pain as the small bombs exploded, tearing his flesh and splattering his blood.

"I work alone," Kurama spat in annoyance as Kuronue's blood came dangerously close to staining his robe.

Then, the spirit fox noticed the interesting artifact hanging around the bat demon's neck. "However," the kistune said, switching tones, "I may be able to set you free…if you give me that Makai bloodstone of yours."

"My pendant?" Kuronue panted. "Never."

The bat's eyesight went in and out of focus. The loss of blood was too much…he would faint.

"That's the only way I'll help you," Kurama taunted.

"It was…my father's…"

No…he couldn't pass out now. Kuronue tried to resist, but his body was shutting down in preparation for sleep. His vision rapidly faded to black.


	2. Fox's Den

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers, especially _Red Kitsune Flames_. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

IMPORTANT: There's something I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Did anyone, _anyone_, notice that Karasu's signature mask was missing? Well, whether you did or didn't, here's the explanation. At this time, Karasu has not yet been discovered by Toguro. This means that he is not as powerful as he was when battling Kurama in the Dark Tournament, when his power was so strong that he needed the mask to contain it. Because he was not that powerful yet, he didn't need the mask. (Well…that plus I needed to give him easy access to Kuro's lips XD)

On with the story! Enjoy! Review! Next chapter to be posted soon!

…………………

When Kuronue's indigo-lilac eyes next fluttered open, he was surprised to see sunlight shining through an open window. He realized that he was lying on a soft, rather comfortable bed, in a cave of some sort that had been converted into living quarters.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

The unfamiliar voice startled him, and he jumped, instantly regretting the sudden movement for fear of what he knew it would bring. However, instead of a sharp, twisted agony, only a dull pain arose throughout his body when he moved.

Looking to the right, where the noise had come from, he found that the voice belonged to none other than the infamous Youko Kurama.

"…you?" Kuronue questioned when he found his own voice. He noticed that it no longer took much effort to speak.

"You've been sleeping for over a week now," Kurama said, moving to the bedside. "Your wounds are healing quite nicely, if I do say so myself."

For the first time, the bat demon realized that his arms were scarred, but not bleeding freely as they had been while he was a prisoner. He could not move his wings, for they had been bound with a cast of some kind to heal the fractured bones and torn tissue.

"You…did this…for me?"

The youko smirked. "Who else could have gotten you out of that prison, taken you here, and healed you?"

"This has to be a dream."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you said that you wouldn't help me unless I gave you my…"

Kuronue trailed off in realization. His hand flew to his neck, but the Makai bloodstone was not there.

Kurama chuckled and swung the pendant back and forth in front of Kuronue's face like a pendulum.

"Give it back," the bat snarled, snatching for it. He caught only air, for Kurama quickly yanked it away.

Kuronue began to leap after it, but the kitsune's arrogant laugh stopped him. "Do you really think that you are in any condition to fight me for it?"

The former prisoner settled back down, glowering at the fox. "Now I see…the only reason you saved me was to get my pendant."

"You know, you are _not_ as smart as you look," Kurama shot back. "What do you think is easier to carry and escape with: a mere necklace…or a grown, injured man wearing said necklace around his neck? If I had only wanted the bloodstone, I simply would have taken it with no consequence. You were out cold."

Kuronue was confused. "Then…if not just for my stone…why did you save me?"

Instead of answering, the spirit fox turned away. "I'll tell you what," he said in slightly kinder tone than he had intended, fastening the pendant around his own neck. "To save us both the trouble of battling over it, I will offer you a challenge. If you are able to steal this back from me, which I assure you is not an easy feat, you can have it. Also, I would even consider letting you be my partner."

"Is there a time limit?"

"None whatsoever. I will allow you to stay here with me until you either succeed or give up."

The bat's eyes narrowed, considering. "I accept your challenge," he finally said with confidence. Then, in a meeker tone, he thanked his savior.

"Just remember," Kurama barked, steeling his voice and turning back to Kuronue with his gold eyes flashing, "this does not make us friends. Just leave me alone, and do not distract me or get in my way."

With a frustrated swish of his silvery tail, he exited the room.

&&&&&

During the next two weeks, Kurama continued to tend Kuronue's wounds. Though the kitsune was usually sharp with words and performed his duty as if the bat demon were an annoyance, Kuronue noticed that sometimes Kurama would adopt a kinder, almost loving tone, and absentmindedly stroke the other thief's skin.

But almost instantaneously, realizing what he was doing, Kurama would pull his hand away as if Kuronue were a filthy object, and make a scornful comment.

As much as Kuronue hated to admit it to himself, he knew that he was falling for the silver kitsune, and falling hard.

He tried not to think in those terms. It wasn't that he was in denial about his attraction to males, for he had been with many male lovers in the past. He just tried to deny his attraction to Kurama. After all, Kurama was an opponent thief, and he had the pendant that Kuronue and his family had always cherished.

However, Kuronue found that he could not deny his love, and found himself wondering if Kurama, through those strange subconscious actions of his, felt any affection for him as well.

No, Kuronue thought, that wasn't possible. His view then turned to something less pure on Kurama's part. What if the kitsune was just like Karasu, feigning familiarity only to make him trust, and then turn around and abuse him? What if the subconscious affection wasn't subconscious at all, and Kurama knew of Kuronue's feelings? What if it was simply a trick?

Kuronue sure wouldn't put it past the fox, not with the kind of reputation he had. Well, the bat demon wasn't about to be fooled. He taught himself to harden his heart when it came to the youko, and devised a plan to surprise him, take the pendant, and flee.

&&&&&

Finally, after five long weeks, Kuronue was fully healed. When Kurama pulled the final length of bandage off the bat's wings, Kuronue bent and flexed them happily.

"There…I suppose that you are as close to normal as you will ever be," Kurama stated, crossing his arms before his chest and inflicting his melting gaze on the other thief. "But I still doubt that you will be able to challenge me. So, you may leave."

Kuronue rose from the bed in compliance. "I suppose you're right," he said with a disappointed half-smile. "Really, thanks for everything you've done for me."

As he turned to leave, Kurama relaxed. The bat demon didn't seem in any mood to put up a fight, and Kurama supposed that Kuronue was just grateful for his life.

Suddenly, Kuronue whipped around. He pushed the unsuspecting Kurama into the wall and kissed him passionately. Youko froze with astonishment, for he had been overconfident enough to believe that the non-superior thief would back down.

Though Kuronue was almost frozen himself just savoring the bliss he felt upon this contact with the kitsune, he remembered his fears of Kurama's intentions, and used the opportunity to tackle Kurama to the ground. He grasped the bloodstone necklace and pulled the chain taught around the kitsune's neck.

"On second thought, I'm not going anywhere without my pendant," he said, grinning wickedly.

"Well," the spirit fox replied as he instantly recovered, slanting his eyes, "you are certainly not going anywhere _with_ it."

He swung his arm as if to hit Kuronue, but as the bat youkai ducked, Kurama pushed his own head up to meet his opponent's lips with his own. He wrapped his arms around Kuronue's back and neck, preventing him from breaking away.

Kuronue, for the first time, was afraid of the fox himself. This time, instead of tasting heaven on the fox's lips, he tasted the acid that he had tasted with the vile kiss of his former tormentor Karasu.

Kuronue flared his wings, trying to escape the kitsune's grasp, but Youko held him firmly. He did, however, succeed in getting away from the kiss.

"I know you hate me," the bat snarled, his face inches from the fox's, "but don't torment me like this!"

Kurama smirked and closed the gap between their mouths again.

Growling in rage, Kuronue forced his lips away. "This is just a game to you, isn't it? Just a sick joke to make the poor prisoner fall in love with you. Well, are you happy? Because it sure as hell worked, you bastard!"

Kurama's face went slack with shock, and Kuronue tore away from him, the pendant clenched in his fist, the chain shattering from the kitsune's neck.

The bat youkai began to run, but his arms and legs were suddenly tangled in vines that came from nowhere.

As Kuronue struggled against his new bindings, Kurama stood and went to him, a thoroughly puzzled look on his face. "You are in love with me?" he asked simply.

"You think?" the bat demon yelled. "I knew it…this was your plan all along! You're sick, you know that? Pretending to be kind and caring, faking those signs of affection…you're really a perverted bastard, just like Kar—"

Youko Kurama captured the rest of the protest with his lips. Instead of a forceful, almost playful kiss, like the two he had planted on Kuronue before, this was more serious…more heartfelt.

Kuronue lost himself in this kiss. Without thinking, he returned it.

The two thieves broke away simultaneously. Kuronue noticed the vines binding him had receded.

"Kuronue, I am anything but a perverted bastard," the youko murmured with his pure tongue, using the unfamiliar curse word tentatively. "I drop my guard when I am around you. You are the only person who I have allowed to see my true self…this is because you are the only person who I have allowed myself the pleasure of falling in love with."

Kuronue then realized the dreadful mistake that he had made. No one, not even the infamous Youko Kurama, could successfully pull off a tender kiss, the wounded look in those perfect golden eyes, and the stunning confession…all under false pretenses.

"This is not about the bloodstone," Kurama continued, "and it never has been about the bloodstone. I rescued you because I fell in love the moment I saw your beautiful eyes shining through the darkness."

No words would come to Kuronue's aid, so he used a kiss in their stead.

The kiss sufficed.


	3. Lover's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Eek, I'm sorry it's been so long! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate them all. ON with the story!

…………………

Twenty-two years later, a pair of emerald eyes fluttered open to greet a soft veil of red hair. Long, delicate fingers gently brushed the locks away. Strong sunlight shining through the hotel window drove away any remaining drowsy, blurred vision. Perfect lips opened in a short yawn, and smooth muscles stretched the sleep from themselves.

This is how the human Kurama began every morning.

Kurama slowly sat up in his bed. He'd dreamt once again of Kuronue, and of their six years together. It seemed so short a span of time.

Remembering, the now-human kitsune stood and went to the window, breathing in the lovely scent of the sea. That's right…this day marked the sixteenth anniversary of his only love's death.

The waves crashed upon Hanging Neck Island like the screaming voices of the angry guards that had pursued the two bandits that night.

Youko Kurama, holding the valued mirror, ran through the bamboo forest, with the bat-winged Kuronue not far behind. With a snap, the precious Makai bloodstone that Kuronue had always treasured fell from his neck.

Wings flaring, Kuronue rebounded across ground they had already covered to retrieve the pendant. Kurama called on him to flee, but it was too late. The trap had been sprung, and Kuronue's leg was penetrated by a sharp bamboo shaft. It held him to the ground as other bamboo spears pierced his flesh.

No wound was immediately mortal, but if left unattended the bat demon would surely bleed to death...that is, if the guards didn't get to him first. Kurama, horrified, ran back to his companion, despite Kuronue begging him to save himself.

The silver kitsune knew there wasn't much time. Bracing himself for his partner's agonized screams, Kurama began to hurriedly extract the bamboo anchoring Kuronue to the ground.

"Get the hell out of here," Kuronue snarled, grinding his teeth against the pain.

"I am not going anywhere without you," Youko growled back.

The ears of both thieves twitched as they heard the sounds of the approaching palace guards.

"Well, you're certainly not going anywhere _with_ me," Kuronue replied, mocking the tone with which Kurama had spoken almost the exact phrase six years ago.

With his one free hand, the bat youkai pulled the fox close. "We can't both die here tonight," he said. "One of us has to live on, and judging by the situation, that person sure as hell isn't me."

"I cannot leave—"

"Listen, Kurama!" the other bandit exclaimed. "Don't die for me. _Live_ for me!"

Kuronue pressed his lips to the kitsune's in a short but loving kiss. At the same time, he shoved a small object into Kurama's open palm and closed the fox's fist around it. "Now go," he breathed, "and live your life for us both."

The palace guards drew closer; Kurama could see them in the distance. "I love you," he whispered, and before he could think anything else he fled. He didn't stop running until he reached their den, now only his once more.

Youko Kurama cried for the first time that night. Fists still clenched, he collapsed onto their bed…his bed…in tears. Shaking with grief, he closed his fists tighter, only to feel something other than his nails dig into his left palm. He remembered that Kuronue had given him something.

With a small amount of difficulty, he opened his aching hand, and another wave of anguish washed over him when he saw what he held.

Sixteen years had gone by since then. The reborn, now red-headed kitsune could hardly believe it.

Heart and left hand throbbing with just the mere memory, Kurama allowed his slender fingers to wander to his neck, around which hung the only physical remnant of Kuronue…the Makai bloodstone pendant that the bat demon had lost his life to retrieve and given to Kurama to protect.

Kurama, however, did more than simply protect it. He cherished it more than anything in the world. Simply touching it would bring to life his old partner within his memories.

Before Kurama could become lost in thought, however, there was a loud knock at the door.

The redhead couldn't help but smile when he heard Yusuke's familiar, "Hey, rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Open up! We've got ourselves another team to pulverize!"

Kurama, not keen on offering an explanation on his past life, shoved the pendant beneath the collar of his pajama shirt. Then he obligingly went to the door and opened it to find his friend standing there impatiently with one annoyed eyebrow twitching.

"You're not even dressed yet?" Yusuke asked in an exasperated tone.

Kurama grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry, Yusuke…I just haven't been feeling quite right this morning."

Yusuke's expression changed in a flash. "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"It's nothing, really," Kurama replied.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Alright, if you say so. But hurry up…the match is starting soon."

Kurama nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."


	4. Soul's Demise

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

It's been quite a while, hasn't it? The only excuse I will give is that my life has not been easy as cake in the past few months. I sincerely apologize for not updating nearly as often as I should. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they really help when I feel I've completely lost my words and my story.

…………………

Partially covered by a shroud of raven hair, a pair of violet eyes watched the ongoing match with keen interest. The redheaded fighter was exquisitely beautiful and pleasant to observe. No matter…his beauty would soon be crushed.

"I see you've chosen your newest victim," said a deep voice next to the raven-haired man.

The violet eyes didn't blink in surprise. They remained level, coolly regarding the fresh prey. "You'll be a dear and leave him to me, won't you, Toguro?"

The deep voice chuckled. "Of course, Karasu."

Beneath a cold silver mask, Karasu smiled. "Excellent."

&&&&&

Long after the match was complete, Kurama lay in the darkness of his hotel room, eyes open and unblinking. _Live for me_…Kuronue's words echoed in his mind. It was a request that Kurama could never fulfill, for matter how long his body lived his true soul had died along with Kuronue.

After Kuronue's death, Kurama's life had been empty. Each day he had forced himself to eat, to drink, to sleep, to live…but it was in vain. His body was hollow, and his life was no better.

He believed his soul to be dead, and that all that remained was the physical shell. There was no point to living without a soul. He believed Kuronue would have agreed.

He had tried—and succeeded—in killing his physical body once, when he allowed himself to be caught by a hunter. However, for some reason, he was reborn in a human body, surrounded by a loving human family. This proved the existence of a material soul that could be reincarnated and live on.

For Kurama, the proof meant nothing. True, he had a soul, but he lacked any kind of resolve or spirit. He was incapable of any emotion, especially love. Even now, he felt nothing.

Being a clever kitsune, he was able to show the pretense of love, caring, companionship…but anything he did, any loyalty he sustained, it was out of guilt and a sense of responsibility.

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. It wouldn't be so bad to die. After assuring his friends' victory in the Tournament, and therefore assuring their safety, he could simply lose his final match. No matter who he faced on the Toguro team, his opponent would ensure his death. Of this Kurama was certain.

No, death wouldn't be so bad at all. For sixteen years he had tried to live for Kuronue, and for sixteen years he had failed. There was no point to going on without his spirit any longer. In death, he would regain his soul…he would regain Kuronue.

Resolved, Kurama grasped the bloodstone hanging around his neck.

&&&&&

Resolved, Karasu turned away from his vantage point outside Kurama's window. He had seen the pendant, the very same pendant that his pet Kuronue had worn all those years ago, before he had been stolen away by the kitsune. The pendant was proof of Karasu's previous suspicions.

Chuckling quietly beneath the mask that shielded his energy from detection, Karasu closed his eyes and envisioned the delicious torture he would subject Kurama to.

Oh, how sweet revenge would taste.


End file.
